Those Three Little Words
by Mishka of the Maroons
Summary: a missing scene supposedly after the queen scolds Mia of her behavior after dripping wet from the fountain... my first fanfic.. one shot, clarisse and joseph, of course...


_Disclaimer: I do not own the PD's. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. I only own the storyline. _

_

* * *

_

"Goodnight, Grandmother". Those were Mia's last words before she went out of Clarisse's room, upset, after being scolded about her misbehavior. Clarisse stands up and looks at Maurice.

"Well, Maurice, it's just you and I, or are you upset with me, too?" With a sudden 'Hmph..', the dog went out of the room and seemed to follow Mia outside. She's alone now - alone in her chambers.

Clarisse sighed as she turned towards the window. She had been thinking much about Mia these days and her stepping up to the throne.. if she can make it. Trying to momentarily forget about stress and the never ending problems, she looks outside the window. She sees the gazebo where Joseph had proposed to her, telling her to take their friendship out of the shadows.

Oh yes, Joseph. Clarisse seems to think about him lately, too, especially after that proposal. He seems to constantly spring up in her mind and bug her even during meetings and Parliament sessions. She can't seem to stop thinking about him, to stop imagining him and reliving those memories of their dance in the consulate in San Francisco. It was so intimate and passionate that if only it'll last forever and that it will not stop.. Oh, what was she thinking? She should be in bed by now. Deciding to stay a few more minutes by the window, she sighs.

"Why, Joseph? Why can't I ever get you out of my mind?" she said in a loud whisper as she stared at the red roses blooming around the gazebo.

"Because we connect.."

Startled by his sudden reply, she turns around and finds herself looking directly into his eyes.

"I can not seem to get you out of mine, too," he said, smiling at her and walks a step closer.

Clarisse was definitely not expecting company. Joseph moves closer and presses his body against her, trying to pull her hand to his. Both of their hearts beat faster and their breathing becomes irregular.

Overwhelmed by his nearness, Clarisse almost melted at his gaze. She wanted to fall into his embrace and press her lips to his, but she thought it was too early for that. She breaks his gaze and turns her head to the side. She pulls her hand from his, along with her body and she settles on the couch.

Gesturing that he move to the couch and sit beside her, Joseph did as what Her Majesty had suggested.

"What's wrong, my queen?" he asks. Clarisse looks into his eyes and finds his concern over her.

"Joseph, I can not give you what you're asking me. It's very difficult for me, and you know it."

"My dear, I will wait for your answer. I will not take these things in a hurry... I shall let you decide," he answers with obvious concern and gentle firmness in his voice.

Clarisse looks down at her hands which were resting on her lap. She starts to give off some tears quietly. Joseph pulls her chin up with his finger and finds Clarisse's tear-stained face looking straight into his eyes. Her blue eyes were shimmering under the pale moonlight, most probably because of her tears.

"Clarisse, my love, why are you crying?"

"Joseph.." she falters and then, she continues, "I.. I-I love you more than words can say and more than I am able to express.. and I know how much you love me, too." Clarisse gives him a small smile and looks down again.

"I know, my love, please stop crying.." Joseph holds Clarisse in a tight embrace and she rests her head, still crying, against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat gradually returning to its original pace. He strokes her back gently and whispers words of endearment as he blows in her ear. Clarisse could do nothing but to smile. She, then, raises her head to meet his. He brushes her lips with the gentlest of kisses. She responds. Still holding her in his embrace, their kiss got deeper and became more passionate. He broke the lock and meets her eyes - full of love and full of passion, all hidden inside that queenly demeanor.

"I love you very much, Clarisse. I _will_ wait, even if it takes me forever," he reassures her. Clarisse was breathless. She could only reply with those 'three little words'.

"I love you.." Their lips met once more, holding their breath for a long time, triumphantly expressing what they knew... was love. Clarisse breaks the lock this time.

"It's late, Joseph," she smiles at him, "you must go," she said. She could only feel mixed emotions.

"Very well, Your Majesty. But _please_ remember: I can only love one person. And that _one_ person could only be you." Josephs says his goodbyes with nothing more to wish for but her answer - her positive answer, and exits through the secret passage, leaving Clarisse alone again.

She sighs, with a smile on her tear-stained face. She knew very well that it was so wrong, yet so right at the same time. She was confused. But, she knew that this night was special, she went to bed with nothing in her mind but Joseph, _only_ Joseph..

* * *

hello! this is my very first fanfic! i hope you like it... and i hope it's fine for a 13-year-old's work.. heheh... 


End file.
